Kojirō Shinomiya
Kojirō Shinomiya (四宮 小次郎 Shinomiya Kojirou) is a 79th Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Alumni who participated in the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. He is also a world renowned chef as the first Japanese man to earn the Pluspol award. Appearance Shinomiya has pink colored hair that come to his neck with bangs parted to the left,and has a shaved the right side of his head. His left ear is pierced and he wears glasses. Back when he used to be in Tōtsuki, Shinomiya looked relatively the same except that he did not wear glasses. Personality Kojirō is an extremely uptight person due to the people of France ostracizing him because he was Japanese and belittled his dream to earn the Pluspol Award. This caused him to become a much more ruthless individual who does not tolerate anyone from going against what he says. He flatly denies any sort of input into his dishes, feeling that as the head chef, no one has any authority to change his recipes. He has cocky tendencies as he constantly belittled Megumi during their Unofficial Shokugeki, deeming her a "dunce", and even rubbed his higher grade in Italian Cuisine to Fuyumi Mizuhara whose forte was Italian Cuisine. In reality, Kojirō is a caring and friendly individual but his more abrasive nature became more pronounced after he graduated. According to Gin Dōjima, because he achieved his dream of earning the Pluspol, he began to stagnate, afraid to show that he lost his reason to cook. After the Shokugeki between Megumi and himself, Kojirō softened and returned to his former self. Back Story Early Life and Tōtsuki Life Kojirō was a typical child who often got into fights with other boys. His mother usually scolded him when he did so but she never blamed him for what he did and always brought him home to make him his favorite meals. Eventually, Kojirō entered Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as a part of the 79th Generation alongside Fuyumi Mizuhara. During his time there, his record and performance was impeccable as he earned an "A+" for an Italian Cuisine assignment when the 79th Generation Italian Cusine expert, Fuyumi, earned only an "A". Nevertheless, Kojirō had a somewhat friendly relationship with her and the 80th Generation classmates Hinako Inui and Donato Gotōda. During his time there he eventually held the 1st Seat of the Elite Ten Council with Fuyumi in the 2nd Seat. He was among the few members of his class to graduate along with Fuyumi. At their graduation ceremony, he announced that he will be moving to France with the goal of earning the Pluspol award, a highly coveted French Cuisine award. Hinako and Fuyumi expressed their concern due to his abrasive tendencies, much to his annoyance. However, Hinako, Fuyumi, and Donato wished him well as he left Japan to achieve his dream. Achieving Dreams Upon arrival in France, Kojirō immediately set off to work to make a name for himself. Though he performed well for the first few initial months, it became apparent that he was facing adversity from the people there who belittled his ambitions. After his chefs began to disobey his judgements, Kojirō reached a period of depression due to the rapid decrease in work quality and positive feedback. It was at this time that he changed his entire work ethic and treatment of his chefs. He fired his insubordinate chefs and became a ruthless head chef, intimidating his workers to obey his judgements. Because of this, Kojirō finally emerged out of his slump and the people of France began to revere him as a French Cuisine genius. Finally, after many years of hard work, Kojirō was awarded the Pluspol award. Plot Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc As the training camp held in the Tootsuki Resort, Shinomiya was appeared along with the other Tootsuki Ten Alumni during the opening ceremony of the Training Camp. During the ceremony, he immediately disqualified the student beside Soma just by judging on his sense of smell over the student's perfume, claimed that the perfume would losing the food scent quality. Before the student could even react, Shinomiya was angry told that even the clothing conduct counts over the chef qualification which claimed that should misconduct approved with jeopardize his business. Thus he left with the other Alumni Ten for the camp commenced after Doujima finished his speech. After the first round was finished, Shinomiya angrily called Inui, who is indecisive over Takumi and Soma's cooking duel, took a long time to return to the hotel room that left Inui declared the duel resulted in a draw between both proficient chefs. On the second round, Shinomiya was in charged this time and his presence is feared by many students as he had eliminated more than 30 students in just the first round of the camp. This time, Shinomiya clarified his test would be solo cookery which everyone had to cook the dish solo without assistance, in addition Shinomiya also warned that should anyone around give any assistance each other would be eliminated from the camp and the academy. As Shinomiya tasted Megumi's dish, Shinomiya immediately disqualified Megumi after he found out Megumi's recipe seemly changed, which he found this slightest recipe change is prohibited in order to "keep the original taste". Before Shinomiya could even finished,he was interrupted by Soma who stood out his disagreement over Shinomiya's own comment by making several statements about through Soma's own logical explanation, shocked the students who witnessed the situation. Considered Soma as an interloper and enraged over Soma's "disrespect", Shinomiya cannot tolerate over Soma's "rude" behavior which further explained that including the bad vegetables among these vegetables was the part of the test and he would not allow any comment over his position by mere ingredient disarrangement. Before Soma could even speak out the logical reason over Megumi's method, Shinomiya was snapped which he retaliate that none who was young like Soma would surpassed himself, as a Head Chef, which made Soma gone silent for a moment. To add the salt into the wounds, Shinomiya mocked Soma over his knowledge which he warned him if Soma defied him further, Shinomiya has a right to disqualify him even Soma passed this assignment. Little did he knew that his mockery would even made Soma angrier and serious over this issue. Before he proceed his job, Shinomiya is yet again interrupted by Soma which he would wonder what could Soma complain this time. Instead of complain however, Shinomiya received a daring Shokugeki challenge from Soma for Megumi's future which should Shinomiya lost, he had to revoke Megumi's termination, which Soma's bold challenge was shocked even the legend and the students around him, who is in disbelief and skeptic about Soma's challenge and often thought that this challenge would be out of his league, especially when the rival was one of the legends with ruthless reputation. Unofficial Shokugeki & Yukihira Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud Main Article:[[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya ''Shokugeki]]'' After hearing Sōma's bold Shokugeki challenge, Shinomiya can't helped but to think the nostalgic moments of his past Shokugeki victories while declining his challenge, further told Soma that the judges decision is absolute and there is no chance to reverse the results. Before he could finish however, Dōjima and Hinako came to scene to checked the ruckus and both Shinomiya and Sōma were summoned to Dōjima's office. Much in Shinomiya's dismay, Hinako found Megumi's dish delicious instead and almost led an argument between the two. Despite Dōjima's calm consultation, Shinomiya refused to acknowledge Megumi's dedication and his stubbornness would led further arguments with Inui who is disagreed about Shinomiya's view over Megumi's dish. As Dōjima finally announced the [[Shokugeki| Unofficial Shokugeki]] to settle the rivalry, Shinomiya attempted to objects the decision until under the heavy pressure from Dōjima forced him to agreed the Shokugeki. Before he leaving, Shinomiya added his grim stipulation of this Shokugeki; should Sōma lost he had both students terminated. Shinomiya was in the underground kitchen along with Dōjima and other Alumnus, which became the main judges for this Shokugeki''while awaits his challengers to arrive the venue for their ''Shokugeki, the underground kitchen where no other staff or student became a distraction. With Doujima's sudden additional stakes to both Soma and Megumi in this Unofficial Shokugeki, Shinomiya found this would be his a perfect advantage to make his very own dish before he could mock Soma about his reverse role of the position, before his harsh words were disgusted by his fellow alumni,especially Inui. With his shaken rival didn't make any move, Shinomiya managed to make the dish in just matter of minutes, not before he witness Soma clapped Megumi's hand hard to motivate Megumi. While his dish finished, Shinomiya was further insult Soma over Megumi's inability to even preparing the ingredients for their dish before he was retaliated by Soma to save the insult before he would even laid his tongue on Megumi's food, which Shinomiya would seemed confidently his victory over both Soma and Megumi and unconvinced over Soma's claimed about Megumi's credibility to even subdue him. While Soma and Megumi finally began their work, Shinomiya was observing Megumi and Soma's style yet remaining silent before Inui break his silent by complimented Soma's motivation to Megumi by using Restaurant Tadokoro, much to Shinomiya's frustration over Inui's intervention might spoiled the competition. Soma's incredible speed and Megumi's pure focus could left Shinomiya only observe in silence, though their skills still wouldn't change his mind since he thinks rookies would never superior over professional like him. As time expired, Shinomiya presented his masterpiece dish, Chicken Chou Farci, to the judges (including Inui). His dish was praised by all 5 alumni (including Doujima and Inui) as they tasted the dish, giving the legendary French cuisine expert a head start. When Doujima told over Shinomiya that their expectation to feast on one of Shinomiya's prized dishes, Shinomiya immediately concluded with high confidence over Dōjima's praised and claimed that both rookie's effort were not his match, which quickly both annoyed yet feared by his fellow alumni whom thought that Shinomiya's skill could actually crushed a light of hope of every chef whom challenged him the past, which each of his victory is an insult to his rival. On Dōjima's perspective however, Shinomiya's false humility might actually convinced about Shinomiya's insecurity instead, which his mind was read that losing to the couple students was not cross his mind As Megumi's presented her dish, Rainbow Terrine, Shinomiya would asked Megumi if her dish would even rivaled his own 9 Color Terrine in an intriguing interest. As the judges ate the dish and praised over the dish, Shinomiya remained silent once again while observing the judge's compliment about the dish, fearing that Megumi's dish could even rivaled his. As the results finally came, Shinomiya's dish is proved too much to Megumi's as the votes of all 3 judges decided to vote Shinomiya's dish as the best, leading his vicious victory over both Soma and Megumi. With his victory was ensured, Shinomiya was proud over the expected result while leaving the kitchen. However, Dōjima's surprise vote made Shinomiya think otherwise. Shinomiya asked Dōjima if his vote would change the results even if Dōjima himself wasn't involved in judging the dish; further implied that he had no clue about Dōjima's acknowledgement about Megumi's dish while he is still claimed himself as a victor. What Shinomiya didn't know that Doujima knew something went wrong about Shinomiya's dish, with his stagnation exposed as his weakness has shocked the proud chef. Further his anxiety, Shinomiya was also told by Doujima that his skills actually remained the same after his awarded the metal, which he no longer has an objective to drive forward, and his dish for this Shokugeki may not even his best dish as it was a mere cover for his slow progression. Heard enough of his senior's comment, Shinomiya lost his cool and angrily yelled to Dōjima, who merely one of Tootsuki Cooperation Board of Director member, knew his weakness much better than himself until he was told by Dōjima to taste Megumi's Rainbow Terrine to prove his point. While Shinomiya reluctantly tasted Megumi's food under Dōjima's pressure again, he quickly criticized the food by commenting over the dishes flaws. Before he could further critique the dish, Shinomiya remained silent and his second taste would make him stumbled in confusion, for he as the professional would even lost to the strong determination of a clumsy rookie like Megumi. In his confusion, Shinomiya's began to think the dish as a reminder of his childhood (claimed that his mother made the same dish to him when he was just a boy) and shed in tears while dropped the coin that Dōjima tossed to him, seemly that the coin itself has a part of the vote for Soma and Megumi's dish. Regained from his confusion, Shinomiya would remarks over the secret of the unique taste of Rainbow Terrine is Allspice, one of the spices which remove the odd scent of any meat while used as a meat tender. In the same time, Shinomiya was commented by Dōjima that the dish actually got the his own impression which he remain silent. He further listens to Dōjima's explanation included the distinct comparison between both Megumi and himself; Megumi uses her every effort in order to get everyone's attention to her dish despite her flaws, while Shinomiya on the other hand, who no longer walk further after achieved his goal, still see that his food is unrivaled to anyone without realized his weakness. With Doujima's words are so overwhelming, Shinomiya began to realized this Shokugeki was part of Dōjima's plan to make him see his own flaws while reflects his mistreatment over his kitchen crew and customers that led his conclusion that he has been cooking for himself all the time. Shinomiya begins to think over his past mistakes until Hinoko interrupts his thoughts n by includes her vote for Soma and Megumi, leaving the result for this Shokugeki as a draw which Shinomiya reluctantly agreed over the results. Though grunted over expectations, Shinomiya was satisfied and before leaving the kitchen, he encouraging Megumi to improvise her skills and pace while seeing Soma in an intriguing manner, seemly changed his heart and mind since, afterall he was the first of all people in his life, dares to challenge him to defend a friend from an injustice and begin to see the world beyond his past glory.It is believed through this Shokugeki, Shinomiya had learned that even professionals would have learn and absorb everything around him in order to seek further goals rather than just satisfied with the past glory he had achieved. The Final Day Shinomiya is seen he is along side with his fellow alumni as the main chef and served his famed dishes to the qualified 628 students. In the same time, Shinomiya seemly proud over both Soma and Megumi were among these 628 students while hoping that Soma and Megumi had learned their lesson after his infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud and Doujima's golden quote. Just as he was about to leave for France, Shinomiya met both Soma and Megumi again as he told Megumi that he had to return to his restaurant and claimed that he won't planning to retire just because of his past achievement. He further told the rookies that he would aim his new goal: transform his restaurant into a 3 Star Restaurant. Shinomiya remains speechless as he see the rookies was curios about this and decided to leave the scene. However, he was stopped by his fellow alumni(Hinako, Mizuhara, Donato and Sekimori) and he decided to have them talk to the rookies before their departure. As Shinomiya saw the rookies left from the hotel, Shinomiya is then asked by Hinako as for her to assist Shinomiya to reach his goal, which Shinomiya would answer that he would hire her as his "slave" much to her irritation, indicated that Shinomiya's former charisma and dreamer is finally returned. 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Months later, Shinomiya was invited by Dōjima to see Sōma's Shokugeki in the Autumn Elections. However, he declined due to his busy schedule in his restaurant. Before hung up the phone, Shinomiya told Dōjima to send his regards to Hinako and Fuyumi. Cooking Style *'French Cuisine' - Kojirō's main forte is French Cuisine with an emphasis on the creative usage of vegetables. With these skills he easily attained the 1st Seat of the Elite Ten Council, graduated from Tōtsuki, and eventually moved to France. It was his dream to earn the Pluspol Award, a highly coveted and respected French Cuisine award and was the first man from Japan to win the award, a testament to his true skill. However, he is not limited to just French Cuisine as he has show to be well versed enough to cook an Italian dish to beat even Fuyumi, who was an Italian Cuisine expert. Dishes Chou Farci - Shinomiya's choice for his Shokugeki. Using savoy cabbage to wrap the chicken breast, the new take on the standard Chou Farci shows the prowess of the Légumes Magician. A single bite will make one feel like Shinomiya had casted as spell on them! Shokugeki Records Unofficial record (*) This is Shinomiya's first post-graduate Shokugeki after his graduation from the academy. (**) Shinomiya originally won this Shokugeki until Doujima decided to vote for Soma and Megumi. Shinomiya was given a coin, which he dropped into Megumi's plate after eating her dish. Inui added one last vote, resulting in a tie. This however caused the Shokugeki to become unofficial. Clubs *Elite Ten Council-Kojirō previously was a 1st Seat Elite Ten Council member. Trivia *Kojirō ranked 5th in the first popularity poll with 487 votes. *Kojirō means Little second son. Shinomiya means Four palaces. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:Support Characters Category:Chef Category:79th Generation Students